How Tousen went Blind and How Ikkaku went Bald
by ryokablade
Summary: How did Tousen go blind, and how did Ikkaku turn bald? Find out...One-shot


How Tousen Went Blind

and How Ikkaku went Bald

**Author's Note: The timeline of this story does not match the one from the original Bleach manga.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, if we did, Ikkaku's baldness would be considered a weapon.**

Tousen looked out the window of his division's room. The sky was blue, and the air was fresh, putting Tousen into a good mood right away.

"Good morning Tousen," a voice came from behind.

Tousen turned around to see Komamura standing by the door. Tousen smiled and said, "Oh, hello, good morning to you too..."

Komamura looked out the window, "Are you busy doing something?" Tousen shook his head and replied, "Nothing much, just enjoying the view from here."

"It is a nice view."

Tousen didn't say anything, and proceeded to watch over the Seireitei.

"By the way Tousen, the captains of the Gotei 13 are having an important meeting today regarding the Menos Grande attack that occurred a few days ago."

"I'll be there..."

Meanwhile, Ikkaku Madarame was walking down the corridors of Squad 11's barracks. "Ah damn it, there's nothing to do here but rot." Ikkaku frowned, scratching his dark brown hair. "I mean, I wasn't even able to fight the stupid Menos Grande's that came up the last few days."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Ikkaku turned and saw Yumichika waving at him.

"Oh, hey there..."

Yumichika grinned and said, "You know Ikkaku, I heard from Captain Zaraki that the Captains are having a meeting discussing the Menos attack. They think that a couple more might appear in the Soul Society today."

"Really?" Ikkaku smiled at the thought.

Yumichika shrugged and said, "Well, I'm not quite sure myself, but if they do, I would rather not fight, I don't want to dirty my clothes...Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku ran out the division's door and down the roads of the Seireitei. Tousen had reported to the Captain's meeting. Ikkaku continued to run. Just as he thought that he would have no fun today, he felt a surge of spiritual pressure: that of the Head Captains, and that of a hollow, no, more than one hollow. Quickly, he rushed towards the source. The Gotei Captain's meeting had been interrupted by a cero blast right through the roof of the Captain Meeting room. The Captains all prepared to fight, until they realized that there were over 100 Menos Grande storming around the Seireitei. "Head Captain!" Tousen called. All the Captains turned toward Yamamoto to receive orders.

Yamamoto shouted to all of them, "We can not drag this out, if we do, it will cause nothing but mass destruction! ALL THINGS OF THIS WORLD TURN TO AHSES, RYUJIN JAKKA!"

Tousen jumped to the side to avoid the waves of fire. He faced the other Captains.

"Well, well, I guess Yama-jii's will take care of this..." Kyoraku smiled.

Tousen looked toward the sky, where he could see flames of death roaring in the heavens, destroying all in its path.

Ikkaku saw the flames in the sky and flash-stepped over thinking, _All right, this time, I'm gonna do something too! _"Extend! Houzukimaru!"

Ikkaku Madarame then jumped right above the fire, attempting to bash the Menos right in. But...the flames were too strong. The wind blew them right into Ikkaku's hair, and in a split second, his hair was in flames, no, it was in ashes. "ARGGG!"

From below, Tousen heard the scream and looked up. He saw Ikkaku Madarame, but, Ikkaku's head was a bit, shiny? Suddenly, the light reflected off of Ikkaku's newly bald head from the flames of Ryujin Jakka, flashed straight into Tousen's eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tousen doubled over, his hands over his eyes. He screamed with agony, his body twisting and turning on the ground.

One week later, Unohana reported that Tousen was blind, and that the roots of Ikkaku's hair were burned out, so he would be forever bald.

Ever since, Tousen felt a strong grudge against the 11th squad, and since the 11th squad was so violent, he made an excuse to despise them: I fight for justice, and follow the path least soaked in blood.

Many years later, Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. Tousen, who felt hatred toward Yamamoto's flames, followed Aizen in his footsteps, using his "justice" excuse, because it seemed so much cooler than saying, "I hate you because you burned out my eyeballs."

And as for Ikkaku, what is there more to say. He's officially bald. Period.

**Author's Note: Well, hoped you enjoyed and had a good laugh! **

**Don't Forget to REVIEWWWW!**

**(If you don't, we shall replace your bedroom light bulb with Ikkaku's head and believe me, that's not cool) XD**


End file.
